In Love With Any Extra Terrestrial
by Lexi Abrhams
Summary: Clarie Marshall has just arrived home. Upon meeting Adam Smith, the boy who used to forget her, even when they worked on a project together. Now they're both 17, and Clarie is now a total hottie. Adam uses his charm, but under that charm, is secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Claire's POV:

First day back after 3 years, back in good ole' Kansas. I wonder if Adam will remember me. Probably not. I mean, I looked like a freak back then. Big nerd glasses. Ugh.

*  
>The school was huge. I hear a yelp of girls. When I saw him. Adam. God, I forgot how cute he was.<p>

Adam''s POV:

The swarm of girls was huge around me. But I only had my eyes on one. That new girl. Hell, she was so hot. Tiny waist, long blond hair, hazel eyes. I pushed through the girls over to her. " Hey babe. I'm Adam, you are?"

Claire's POV:

"I'm Claire. Remember?" His face showed confusion. " I'm that girl who had those nerd glasses." His eyes widened. " O-oh." He ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair. " Umm- well I was wondering if you wanted to go to this um, party I'm having Friday." I smiled. " Sure."

Mr. Duval droned on about irregular verbs. Adam smilied at me from across the room. I smilied back. " would you like to tell me why you're smiling?" Adam's face drained to pale color. " Uh, umm I was just smiling at the word verb. It's strange." cocked his head at Adam then shook his head. The bell rung. " Class dismissed." I hurried out of the class. " Hey wait!" I turned around to see Adam. " You could have saved me back there." I smilied. "Maybe you didn't need my help." He grabbed my waist and I yelped. " Come with me. We'll ditch." I spun around. " Ditch?" He dragged me towards the doors. " Wait!" I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clarie's POV:

I sat at the dinner table, nibbling on my pasta. " Is something wrong Hunny?" My Mom asked. I looked up. " no mom, umm, I'm just not hungry. I'm going to go on the porch and read, Love you." I got up from the table and ran outside. I walked over to the porch swing and laid down. I fell asleep pretty quickly.

The pelting of rain woke me up. I opened my eyes and discovered that I was on the porch. I got up, then stood face to face with Adam. Well, more like face to chest. " Adam what are you doing here?" He smilied. " Actually, how did you now where I lived?" He smilied more, then dragged my out into the rain. " ADAM!" The rain pelted down on my face. Adam hugged me close to his body, then kissed me. I stood frozen. Adam crippled down in pain. " Adam? Are you -" His arm lit up. A twist looking tattoo was lighting up.

Adam's POV:

Claire stood there frozen as my special birthmark lit up. She backed away slowly then ran into the house. " Clarie!" I tried to stand up. I fell back into the cold, muddy ground. " Clarie!" shit!

Clarie's POV:

I stood in my room, watching him from the window. He stood up the began to walk towards the house. He was something, but what? I heard his footsteps right in front of my door. My breath quickened. The door opened and Adam stepped into the room. " Clarie!" I stepped from where I was hiding. He grabbed me and hugged me close. His tattoo wasn't glowing. " W-what are you?" I whimpered. He sucked in. " Well I'm a-" He didn't finish his sentence. He kissed me softly. He leaned into my ear. " alien." My eyes widened. " Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I looked up at him. " Do you look like those little green people under a human skin?" He laughed. " No. I'm a human, but I have powers." I heard foot steps in the hall. " My Mom's awake, you have to hide." I hurried over to my bed and pretended to be asleep. My Mom walked in. " Clarie?" I didn't answer. I heard her sigh, then walk out and close the door. I popped up as soon as I heard the door shut. " Adam?" a body laid on me. " Adam!" I hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adam's POV:

She laid in the bed, her chest rising and falling slowly. I had been sitting there for sometime. The sun began peeking through the curtains. I stood up, then walked over to the side of the bed. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened slowly, a smile apearing on her face.

Clarie's POV:

I smiled at Adam. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. " What time is it?" I asked. " 5:39" I groaned. " Hey that just means that you have more time for me." He teased. I slapped his chest playfully. " If you keep it up, there won't be any time for you ." He shot me a puppy look. " I'm not a alien. I'm a very special human." He grinned at me. " Well, I have to go get dressed. So go hide in the bathroom, then I'll call you." He walked over to the bathroom, then closed the door. I opened my closet and grabbed out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a gray tank top, and a bright blue cardigan. I threw them on, then walked over to my vanity. I put on my pair of flower earrings. I hurried over to my closet again and grabbed my pair of stripped ballet flats with a white flower on them. I went to the bathroom door and knocked. " You can come out." He opened the door and smiled at me. " You look... beautiful." I blushed. " Oh, I um... have some thing to give you." I looked up. " What is it?" He gave me a grin. " Close your eyes." I closed my eyes. I felt some thing lay on my chest. " Open." I opened my eyes and looked in the vanity mirror. I gasped. I had on a small heart shaped necklace. It had a glowing teal colored stone. " It's glowing because it tells me where you are, so if you ever get lost or kidnapped for... some unknown reason, I can find you." I smiled, then kissed him on the lips. " Crap! We have to go to school!" I broke away from his grasp, then grabbed my lime green and blue striped tote bag. I turned around. Come on!" It's-" I looked at my Iphone. " 6:30" I blushed. " Oh- we don't have to leave until 6:43." He wrapped his arms around my waist. " Can I kiss you more?" He grinned a sly grin. " Ummm... No. Bye!" I broke away from his grasp and ran down the stairs. He was in front of me by the time I was at the bottom step. Crap. I forgot he was an alien. He grabbed me. " Love you." His words echoed in my mind. I stood frozen for a few seconds. " L-love you too." I check my phone. 6:43. "Time to go." 


End file.
